thomas_and_friends_fanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Jack
Jack is a friendly and enthusiastic front loader, who works for the Sodor Construction Company. Coverage *Click here to view Jack's coverage. Personality Jack is brave and will not take any hassle, as seen whenever he stands up to Max and Monty when they bully him and Alfie. He is also kind and caring, he also likes to jump in and get the job done even with other jobs that the other vehicles are assigned to do. But despite the fact that he was trying to be helpful and mean well, he has learned from Ms. Jenny's words, to not jump into another job that is not his own. Technical Details Basis It is unclear what type of vehicle Jack is based on, but between the sixth and twelfth seasons he seemed to resemble a Nuffield tractor with an added front loader. Since the special, King of the Railway, Jack's basis has closely resembled an International 454 tractor. Because of this, his face shape has changed dramatically from round to rectangular. 2671046670_fe6dccf288_o.jpg|Jack's basis Livery Jack was painted red with the top half of his cab and his wheels painted cream. He had the number 11 painted in cream on his sides. From King of the Railway onwards, the top half of his cab and his number are painted white, his back wheels are painted grey and his front wheels are painted red. Appearances Thomas & Friends *'Series 6' - Jack Jumps In and A Friend in Need *'Jack and the Sodor Construction Company' - A Visit from Thomas, Jack Owns Up, On Site with Thomas, Percy's Scary Tale, Kelly's Windy Day, A Happy Day for Percy, A Tale for Thomas, Thomas and the Moles, The Tortoise and the Hare, Alfie Has Kittens and Mud Glorious Mud *'Series 12' - Percy and the Bandstand *'Series 19' - The Other Side of the Mountain (cameo) *'Series 20' - Mucking About *'Series 21' - A Shed for Edward (cameo) *'Series 22' - School of Duck (cameo) *'Series 23' - Digs and Discoveries Jack had a role in the cancelled episodes, Snow Rescue, Bossy Byron, The Importance of Being Patrick, Jack and the Quack, Pop Goes the Diesel, Alfie Has a Secret, Isobella Gets Steamed and Jack and Alfie Swap. Specials *'2008' - The Great Discovery *'2013' - King of the Railway *'2015' - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure *'2019' - Digs and Discoveries Thomas & Friends Webseries Specials *'2018' - Thomas & Friends: Wild Style (cameo) Voice Actors *Steven Kynman (UK; King of the Railway onwards) *David Menkin (US; King of the Railway onwards) *Joonathan Kettunen (Finland; King of the Railway onwards) *Yannick Blivet (France and French speaking Canada; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) *Tim Kreuer (Germany; King of the Railway only) *Daniel Schütter (Germany; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) *Gilan Shachaf (Israel; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure and King of the Railway only) *Naomi Shindō (Japan; sixth series only) *Hideki Nakanishi (Japan; The Great Discovery - twelfth series) *Keiko Nemoto (Japan; King of the Railway onwards) *Nacho Rodríguez (Latin America; King of the Railway onwards) *Paul Disbergen (The Netherlands) *Scott Maurstad (Norway; King of the Railway only) *Artur Pontek (Poland) *Mariano García (Spain) Trivia *In some promotional sketches of the Pack, Jack is seen with a backhoe arm and bucket. According to an SiF interview with Chris Lloyd, the arm was built, but was too problematic as it was hard to store all of the radio gear inside the model. An interview with Phil Fehrle gives a very different reason: "...if a story required Jack to be digging (using his back-hoe) and interacting with another character working at the same time, his face would be facing away from the action. For story purposes, it was important to feature the faces as much as possible; thus, the backhoe was removed". *Jack has had a few modifications in the television series: **King of the Railway: ***He gained hydraulics. ***His exhaust pipe became taller and gained holes on the sides, as well as a handle. ***He decreased in size. ***His face changed from round to square. ***His rear wheel cover was moved back. ***His tyres changed tread pattern slightly. ***The colour of his alloys also changed from cream to grey. ***His roof became completely orange. ***His number became bigger in size. ***His bucket increased in size. ***The colour of his cab changed from cream to white. *Nathan Clarke did an audio sample for Jack on his DAA Management Page. *A semi-complete face mask of Jack was preserved by the Top Props preservation group. Category:Characters